ROAD TRiP
by NeoMoonPrincess
Summary: AU. Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura are going to visit their other bff, Temari, in Suna. This calls for a road trip! Pairings: Sasusaku, Shikatema, Nejiten, Saino, Naruhina. A bit OOC
1. Start!

ROAD TRiP

_By: XTheCherryOnTopX_

.

.

_Pairings: Nejiten, Sasusaku, Saino, Shikatema, Naruhina_

**Start!**

.

.

_Name: Ukitake Tenten_

_Student ID: 012573_

_DOB: March 9_

_Status: Engaged (Damn right!)_

_Crush?: Neji Hyuuga. AKA Hinata's cousin. AKA my fiance._

_Age: 21_

_Likes: archery, street hockey, volleyball, piano (with Hinata), being with you guys and/or my boyfriend_

.

.

.

.

_Name: Yamanaka Ino_

_Student ID: 012604_

_DOB: September 23_

_Status: Taken (hahahaha)_

_Crush?: My boyfriend, Sai_

_Age: 20_

_Likes: shopping, volleyball, hot guys(as in, my boyfriend), my bff's, singing, flower arranging_

.

.

.

.

_Name: Hyuuga Hinata_

_Student ID: 012612_

_DOB: December 27_

_Status: Single (God help me!)_

_Crush?: Naruto-kun_

_Age: 20_

_Likes: Cooking, sewing, being with friends, piano, reading, Naruto-kun, volunteering_

.

.

.

.

_Name: Sabaku Temari_

_Student ID: 53-004_

_DOB: August 23_

_Status: Engaged (THAT'S RIGHT, BITCHES!)_

_Crush?: Um. I believe I just revealed I am engaged. To Shikamaru._

_Age: 22_

_Likes: WINNING!, volleyball, reading, writing, shogi (I have yet to defeat Shikamaru), and you losers I call my friends_

.

.

.

.

_Name: Haruno Sakura_

_Student ID:012601_

_DOB: March 28_

_Status: Taken (Just recently, but who cares?!)_

_Crush?: Sasuke-kun, who I have now claimed! (or the other way around XD)_

_Age: 20_

_Likes: Sasuke-kun, reading, memorizing, volunteering at the hospital, studying, hanging out with you girls_

**YAMANAKA INO**

7:45.

7 freaking 45.

That was Ino's only thought when she woke up Sunday morning.

"OH HOLY GOD!" she screams, and flings her purple duvet off of her, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Her phone rings.

"Hello?!" Ino sticks her phone between her shoulder and her ear as she makes her way to the bathroom.

_"Ino! You're awake! It's a miracle!"_

"Shut up, Forehead!" she screeches, and washes her face.

_"Well, just wanted to wake you up incase. Remember, We leave at 9 straight, pig! No tardiness!" _Sakura's voice is just as commanding as usual.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes mother. Do you have any other requests?"

_"Yes, actually. Hurry, ok? Seriously. You're makeup better not take more then 10 minutes today!"_

"Ok! I get it!" Ino grabs her clothes- a purple tank top and summer shorts.

_"Kay, kay, I gotta go call Tenten. Bye!"_

"Bye." Ino hangs up the phone and sighs. 'Just when I decided to schedule a quick manicure before we leave.' She glanced up at the clock. They were leaving at 9, and her appointment was supposed to end at 8:30. She smirked.

_'What Forehead doesn't know won't hurt her.'_

**HARUNO SAKURA**

Sakura shut her phone and sighed. Why, oh why, couldn't Ino just wake up EARLY for once?

Oh, right.

Because she's Ino.

Sakura took a quick look in the mirror. She was wearing her favorite red t-shirt with white cherries, cutoff shorts, and red flats. She glanced up at the clock. 9. One more hour until...

She flipped open her phone and pressed a single button. And waited.

And waited, and waited, and waited....

_"Hello?"_

"HYUUGA! PUT MY BABY ON THE LINE!"

_"She's sleeping, you swine. And your damn call almost woke her up."_

"I DON'T CARE! I NEED TO TALK TO HER! ITS IMPORTANT!"

..........

_"Hello?"_

"Tenten! I'm so freaking BORED! I mean, I'm dressed, packed, and now I have nothing to do! I'll go insane!"

_"Well, sounds about the same with me. Why don't you bring your stuff and come over?"_

"Ok."

_"Kay, see you in...what? 5?"_

"Yeah, about."

_"Kay, bye Saki."_

"Bye. Oh, Tennie?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Sorry if I disrupted a makeout session with your man."

_"S-Sakura!"_

**UKITAKE TENTEN**

Tenten's phone rang, and Neji, being awake, answered it.

_"HYUUGA. PUT MY BABY ON THE LINE!"_ came the loud, annoying voice of Haruno Sakura.

Neji made a grossed out face "She's sleeping, you swine. And your damn call almost woke her up."

_"I DON'T CARE! I NEED TO TALK TO HER! ITS IMPORTANT!"_

Tenten sat up slowly from her place on the bed. "Is it Sakura?" she held out her hand for the phone.

"Hello?.........Well, sounds about the same with me. Why don't you bring your stuff and come over?.......Kay, see you in...what? 5?.............Kay, bye Saki........Yeah?.............S-Sakura!"

Tenten promptly slammed her cell phone back down on her table. "Pinky's gonna get it." she muttered.

Neji looked up from his newspaper. Pfft.

"Who?"

"Pinky-aah, Sakura."

Neji smirked. "What did she do now?"

"The usual, cracking halfassed jokes about us and make out sessions."

Neji rolled his eyes. "She's just jealous."

Tenten raised an eyebrow "Of what?"

"Of this."

Cue makeout session.

**HYUUGA HINATA**

Hinata was up early, like Sakura, at around 8. She, too, was ready. And bored. So very, very bored.

And what does a girl do early in the morning when she's waiting for 9:00 to come and bored?

That's right.

She grabbed her phone from her nightstand table and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Neji-nii-san. Is Ten-nii-san there?"

_"Sure...TENTEEEENNN!"_

Hinata pulled the phone away from her ear slightly. Lord knows how loud her cousin could be.

She put her phone back to her ear to here Tenten respond lovingly to her fiance_ "WHAT IS IT????? IM KINDA BUSY, YA KNOW!!!!!!!!!"_

_"PHONE FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"WHO IS IT????"_

_"HINATA!!!!!!!"_

_"OH! OK!!!!........Hello?"_

"Niisan! Did you call Ino?"

_"No...why?"_

"Because I tried and she's not picking up!"

_"Don't worry, Sakura called her already. Ino's probably doing her makeup or something."_ Tenten chuckled into the phone.

"Oh, ok. What about Sakura?"

_"What about Sakura?"_

_"Hey!"_ Sakura's distant but high pitched voice could be heard somewhere in the background.

"Saki's there?"

_"Yep. You can come over too, Hina. We've got nothing to do for the next hour."_

"Ok...and, Tenten-nii-san?"

_"Yeah, baby?"_

"Im sorry if I interupted a makeout session with Neji-nii-san." Hinata smiled slyly. Whoever thought she was completely innocent had a very wrong idea.

Hinata then hung up, but not before giggling on hearing Tenten scream, _"WHAT IS IT WITH THESE GIRLS AND MAKING OUT?!?!?!"_

**~OWARI~**

**So that's it. Chapter 1! Yes!**

**Many hugs and thanks to Hitsugaya Rani for Tenten's last name. I couldn't have done it without you (seriously).**

**Soooo.....**

**R & R! Ok? Great, thanks! **


	2. Leaving?

-

-

ROAD TRiP

-

-

_By: XTheCherryOnTopX_

.

.

_Pairings: Nejiten, Sasusaku, Saino, Shikatema, Naruhina_

-

-

**Leaving?**

.

* * *

**YAMANAKA INO**

Ino was having too much fun with this.

Waaayyyy to much fun.

She hadn't known they were giving FREE foot massages while she got her manicure done.

Even though it would take an extra ten minutes, she was sure the girls wouldn't want her feet all tired for the road trip, right?

And besides, she could make it to Tenten's house in 5 minutes...right?

* * *

**UKITAKE TENTEN, HARUNO SAKURA, HYUUGA HINATA**

She wouldn't have. She couldn't. Ino knows better.

Who was Tenten kidding?

Ino know better?

Pft.

Now, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were currently sitting in Tenten's living room, waiting for Ino.

She was gonna be late in 5...

4...

3...

2...

"WHERE IS SHE?!?!" Sakura burst out, shooting out of her seat. She flipped open her phone and checked the time. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LEAVING **NOW**!"

"It's ok Sakura, she's probably just running a little late." Hinata comforted.

"IT'S NOT OK! WHERE IS SHE?!? I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HER TO BE ON TIME!!!" Sakura shrieked.

"Could you please _shut up_?" Neji's annoyed voice came from upstairs. Sakura plopped back down in her chair and sulked.

Tenten grabbed her phone and speed dialed Ino. She put it on loudspeaker.

........

"Hello, Yamanaka Ino here-"

"INO! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Tenten roared.

"Why?"

"YOU'RE LATE, STUPID!"

"I...am?"

"YES! ITS NINE FREAKING TWENTY FIVE!!!"

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even notice! Ok, Im coming right now...don't leave without me!"

"Sure..."

* * *

**YAMANAKA INO**

Ino sighed happily. This, she was sure, was bliss. It was definitely worth coming here. And she waas SO not going to be late.

Her phone rang, and, since her nails were pretty much dry now, she reached into her purse and pulled it out.

"Hello, Yamanaka Ino here-"

"INO! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Tenten's voice went screeching into Ino's ear. She winced. That girl was goddamn loud sometimes.

"Why?" she really had no idea..

"YOU'RE LATE, STUPID!"

"I...am?" Ino looked around the room for a clock.

"YES! ITS NINE FREAKING TWENTY FIVE!!!"

She stared at the clock "Oh my gosh! I didn't even notice! Ok, Im coming right now...don't leave without me!"

"Sure..."

Ino shoved her phone back in her bag, flinging her things everywhere.

"OMYGOSH, IM RUNNING LATE!!!" She ran to the front desk.

"EXCUSE ME CAN I HAVE MY BILL?!?"

"Ma'am, please calm down-"

"BILL! NOW!"

The poor girly man handed her a paper, which Ino grabbed. She slapped the correct amount of money and ran out.

"THANKS!!!!!!!"

* * *

**UKITAKE TENTEN, HARUNO SAKURA, HYUUGA HINATA**

Back to the three girls who were sitting in Tenten's living room, waiting for Ino.

Sakura was furious "I swear, when she gets here-"

The doorbell rang.

Tenten ran, like her life depended on it.

"Hey, guys! Im sooo sorry Im late!" Ino said sheepishly.

Sakura grabbed her, yanked her inside, and tried to choke her with her ponytail.

"WAAAUUUGHHH! Don't kill meeee!!!" Ino screamed, running, as Sakura chased after her.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU- hey, where's Tenten and Hinata?"

The two ran outside, to see Tenten driving down the block, with Hinata. Both are laughing insanely.

"HEY, COME BACK!!!" Sakura screamed, running after the car.

"WAIT FOR US!!!!!!" Ino screamed, following her.

"TENTEN!!!!!!!!!"

-later-

"Never do that again." Sakura said as she got into the backseat next to Ino.

"We had to. You guys wouldn't get out of the house otherwise." Tenten said wisely.

Ino grinned, grabbing the back of the front seat. "Hey, can I drive?"

"NO!" Sakura shrieked. "Remember what happened last time you drove?"

"PLEAAAASSSEEE?"

"We'll take turns." Tenten said calmly.

"Yay!"

* * *

**-OWARI-**

**That felt really boring.**

**Hopefully the next chapters will be WAY better.**

**As in, WAY better.**

**Yeah.**

.


	3. Tenten

-

-

ROAD TRiP

-

-

_By: XTheCherryOnTopX_

.

.

_Pairings: Nejiten, Sasusaku, Saino, Shikatema, Naruhina_

-

-

**Tenten**

.

Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura were all loaded happily in Tenten's '09 Toyota Camry...which is a smexy red, by the way. Tenten wanted to tell you that.

"WE ARE ON THE WAY, WE ARE ON THE WAY, ON THE WAY TO TEMARI'S HOUSSSSE! WE ARE ON THE WAY, WE ARE ON THE WAY, ON THE WAY TO TEMARI'S HOUSSSE!" Ino sang out loud. Currently, Tenten was driving, with Hinata in the passenger seat, and Sakura and Ino in the back.

Ino was singing.

Really freaking loudly!

Tenten was doing her best to ignore her.

Hinata was staring out the window.

Sakura was annoyed.

"C'MON YOU GUYS, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FUN!" she yelled.

Tenten turned on the radio.

_Starstruck,_

_baby could you blow my heart up?_

_(and so what)_

_Starstruck,_

_baby could you blow my heart up?_

_(and so what)_

_Starstruck,_

_baby could you blow my heart up?_

_(and so what)_

_Starstruck,_

_baby could you blow my heart up?_

_(and so what)_

_Baby now that we're alone, got a request_

_Would you make me number one on your playlist_

Now, all four girls sang along to the song. That was, until-

"TENTEN TAKE THAT EXIT!!" Hinata screamed suddenly, and the car swerved.

"WHICH ONE?!?"

"THAT ONE- Awww, we passed it."

"Oh well."

"Hey guys, so there was this sales dude at the mall last week, and he was being so rude to Sai. I was like, gonna scratch his fucking face off." Ino said angrily.

"No way! Which mall?"

"North Konoha."

Hinata waved her hand. "Don't go to that one, the salespeople there are so rude- TENTEN EXIT!!!!"

"OK!!!" Tenten practically threw the steering wheel. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino screamed.

"TENTEN THERE'S KIDS IN THE STREET!!!!" Hinata screamed.

"Nah, those are small trees."

"TREES IN THE STREET?!? WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Ino yells.

"Hmm..I suppose your right." Tenten slams her foot on the brake at the last second.

"AND I THOUGHT INO WAS A BAD DRIVER!" Sakura yelled.

Tenten yells back "BAD?! YOU WANNA DRIVE, PINKY?"

"HELL YEAH!" Sakura threw up her arms.

"HEY IM NOT THAT BAD!" Ino finally registered what Sakura said.

"YES YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THEN KIBA, LEE AND NARUTO-KUN ON SUGAR PUT TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed.

Silence.

"Ok...well, maybe not that bad. But seriously." Hinata said.

Tenten then got onto the highway again, another car pulled up near them, and it started to irritate her.

"Tenten, you're too close to that car." Sakura observed.

"No, they're too close to me."

"But you're steering towards them."

"Just a little, so they back off."

"What if they're stupid like you and they also move towards us? A little?" Sakura says crossly.

Tenten ignores her comment "Huh, looks like they wanna race."

"Tennie, no."

"You guys shut up."

Tenten sped up, along with the other car.

"Tenten, this is NOT a drag race." Hinata reminded her, kinda scared.

" Well, now I want a fucking drag race. Besides, this prick asked for it."

"TENTEN WATCH IT!"

" Fuck!" The car swerves.

"AAAAAAGHHHH!" Ino screams.

"Ten, stop before we get killed! I'm serious!" Sakura screamed.

"Chill, I know what I'm doing."

"Me too, you're digging our graves!" Sakura screams.

Tenten yells, "Just shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! PULL OVER!!!!!" Ino screams. Tenten pulls over.

"Hey, you guys alright?"

Ino is hyperventilating. Hinata is laughing.

"I'm ok!" Hinata shrieks. They all stare at her.

"Are you sure, Hinata?" Sakura stares at her.

"Yeah..that was so FUN! Let's do it again! YEAH!" Hinata laughs and throws up her arms.

Tenten pulls the car over at a gas station. Sakura runs inside the AM/PM.

And comes out with a bunch of stuff.

"Sakura, what IS all this?" Ino says.

"Chips, Mountain Dew, Ice cream!" she said excitedly.

"We're leaving." Tenten says.

They drive past Mcdonalds. Hinata has her face pressed against the window, scaring some drivers.

"I want a burger!" she sing songs.

They pull into the drive thru.

_"Hi welcome to Mcdonalds can I take your order?" _

Tenten says "Yeah I'll take 4 cheeseburgers and fries."

_"Umm can you repeat that please?"_

"4 cheeseburgers and fries."

_"Sorry, what was that?"_

Tenten gets mad "What the fuck is this? How many goddamn times do I have to repeat myself? Fuck this shit!" she gets out of the car right there in the drive thru and walks over to the window.

"HEY MAN! IS IT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND 4 CHEESEBURGERS?!?" she yells at the guy in the window.

"Tenten, come back!" Hinata shrieks. The people behind them are getting pissy.

"HEY, WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?" One driver yells. 

"WE'RE NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER HERE!" Another yells.

"FUCK YOU!" Ino sticks her head out the window and hollers back. Sakura yanks her back inside.

-Some time later-

It was late, so Tenten pulled over and they got a hotel.

Ino staggered in, dumped her suitcases on the ground, and collapsed on a random bed.

"So....tired..." she says. Tenten goes to the bathroom. Sakura sits down and flips through channels.

Tenten's phone rings, and Hinata picks it ip since she was in the bathroom. She has a nice chat with Neji, basically about Tenten's driving skills, until Tenten comes out of the bathroom.

"Tenten, phone." Hinata calls.

Tenten grabs the phone and they talk for a while.

_"So, from what I understand, you were driving?"_

" Yes I was."

_"Then what?"_ Neji seems very excited to hear about this.

"Then some retard in an ugly car comes really close to mine. So I move closer to him so he would back off, but he comes closer and we both speed up. Later, at Mcdonald's, the drive thru guy was deaf- Im serious! So I got out of the car-"

_"You left the car in the drive thru?"_

"Yeah. I went over to the window and yelled at him. The drivers behind us started getting all pissy and whiny ass on us. We all got out and start fighting."

Neji is laughing into the phone. After a while, Tenten hangs up.

Sakura suddenly bursts out "Sasuke-kun emailed me!!!"

Hinata says "Hey, there's internet here?"

"Yeah."

"Omygod, you idiot! I told you the answer was Prada!" Ino yells at the TV.

"Ino, what are you watching?" Tenten flops down next to Ino.

"_Who Wants To Be A Millionaire_. That loser! I KNEW the answer was Prada!" Ino yells. She throws a pillow at the TV, but it hits Sakura.

"WHO THREW THAT!" she yells. Tenten points at Ino.

"NOOO TENTEN! YOU'VE RATTED ME OUTTT!"

"Yes, I have."

"PIG!!!!!!!!" Sakura smacks Ino with a pillow.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino throws it back. Sakura ducks and it hits Tenten.

"Oh, its ON."

-later-

All four girls packed up and left to find another hotel, because they got kicked out of the last one, since they screwed up all of the hotel's pillows.

* * *

**-OWARI-**

**I don't own Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, Mcdonald's, Toyota, or Starstruck by Lady Gaga.**

**Tenten drove today. Tomorrow we'll do Sakura! Or Ino...**

**We'll see.**

.


	4. Sakura

-

-

ROAD TRiP

-

-

_By: XTheCherryOnTopX_

.

.

_Pairings: Nejiten, Sasusaku, Saino, Shikatema, Naruhina_

-

-

**Sakura**

.

Since had started on the road, it had been 2 hours.

Sakura was driving, Ino was in the passenger seat, Tenten and Hinata in the back, they were really bored, so they decided to teach Ino how to play Uno.

"Yeah, so, umm.. how many cards do you need to have Uno again?"

"One, Ino. Just. One!!!!" Tenten shrieked.

"Oh! Then, Uno!!!"

"Ino, You have two cards. Not one." Hinata sighed.

"Hey! It was hiding from me! How was I supposed to know!" Ino said dramatically.

"Ino, you suck at this." Tenten sighed.

"Well, no one can be perfect!"

"Ok.... Anyways.... where are we?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Uh... we're like, almost near Suna's border. I think. Hang on." Sakura pulled out a large map from the passenger glove compartment. As she did so, the car swerved.

"AGHH!" Hinata screamed.

"WATCH IT SAKURA!" Tenten yelled.

"You could have just told me to do it!" Ino said.

"Sorry!" Sakura unfolded the map and looked back and forth, from the road then to the map.

"Yeah... We're close to the border. We still have a long way to go!"

They groaned. Tenten frowned and slid off her seat, like jello, and laid on the floor of the car.

"Tenten! Sit in your seat!" Hinata scolded.

"RED MEANS STOP, DAMMIT!" Ino yelled suddenly, waving her arms.

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" Sakura screamed back, "THERE ARE NO LIGHTS ON A HIGHWAY!!!"

"WE'RE GOING TOO FAAAAST!" Ino wailed and hugged her bag closer to her, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"DO YOU HAVE THE DIRECTION TO GET TO TEMARI'S?!"

"…Di…rections?"

"We had directions. Where are they?" Hinata asked.

Ino remembers "The last time I saw it, it were underneath that burger wrapper from Mcdonalds."

"YOU MEAN THE ONES YOU THREW AWAY?!?!" Tenten yelled.

Sakura screamed. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET THERE IF WE HAVE NO DIRECTIONS?!?"

"Im calling Temari!" Hinata yelled, and waved her phone.

"_Hello?"_

"TEMARI!!!!!!" All four girls screamed.

_"Oh god, its you four. I should known.."_ Temari chuckled.

Tenten said "Tema, this is SO not a laughing matter! We lost the directions to your place!"

_"Good going. What am I supposed to do?"_

"I DUNNO? HELP US!"

Temari sighed. _"There isn't much I can do. Why don't you just follow the road map?"_

"Its too hard too reaaddd!" Ino cried. Tenten snatched it.

"I'll do it."

"Anything else?" Temari asked.

"Nope."

_"Ok then, I better get going. See you guys soon, ok?"_

"BYE TEMA!"

"WE LOVE YOU!!"

"DON'T FORGET TO PRESOAK!"

They all looked at Hinata.

"Oh, sorry. Im playing "Scullery maid"!"

Tenten sighs "Hinata, you need to set your priorities straight."

"Yeah, you play games about doing chores." Sakura adds.

"That's SO not normal." Ino inputs.

-3 hours later-

"So........bored........" Hinata whimpered.

"Are we there yet?" Ino asked tiredly.

Sakura said "Look around, moron. Does it look like we're here?"

"No."

"Ok, then. There's your answer."

A few minutes later- "Are we there yet?" Ino asked, again.

"No, Ino. Shut up."

A few minutes later- "Are we there yet?" Ino asked, again.

"NO. WE'RE NOT THERE. SHUT UP."

A few minutes later- "Are we there yet?" Ino asked, again.

"NO GODDAMMIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura screamed.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ino yelled.

"NO, YOU!!" Sakura screamed back.

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

-later-

Everyone is playing on Nintendo DS.

The video games' volume is full blast, so everyone hears stupid little squeaky video game sounds.

Tenten yells "Fucking Space Invader, get your ass over here!"

Hinata screams "Kirby, you fucking walking bubble gum ball! Do something other than look like you're gonna blow!"

"You think you're so cool, with your blond hair?!? Fucking shitwad!" Tenten yells.

"Could you guys PLEASE shut up?!? PLEASE?!? Ino! Where do I go?" Sakura looks like she's gonn cry.

"Okay so… turn left here… go up… then go down… NO NO NO EAT!!!"

"…WHAT?!" Sakura screeched to a halt, staring at Ino. "THE HELL?!"

"Oh sorry," Ino held up her phone, "Playing Pacman. Are we there yet?"

**"FOR THE LAST FUCKING SHITTING TIME, NO!!!!"**

* * *

Sakura takes an exit.

"OOH, look at this place!" Hinata said excitedly.

"We should do some shopping!" Ino adds.

On hearing this, Tenten starts snoring really loudly and pretending to sleep.

"Aww. c'mon Tenten!"

"NO!" Tenten refuses to get out of the car.

"Please!"

"NO!"

-later-

The girls go into a bakery.

They all sit down, cozy and happy, and then they see....

Bleach people?

....Yeah. Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro and Rangiku all walked into the bakery.

Ino whispers "Hey, isn't that..."

Sakura confirms "It is!"

The four Bleach people are looking at cake.

Ichigo chirps "Look, a cake as tall as Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro says dryly "Very funny."

"I know." admits Ichigo "I'm gonna slice it."

Rangiku asks "How?"

Ichigo smirks "Zangetsu."

Rukia screams "Ichigo, no!"

Ichigo laughs "What's that, Rukia? You want me to hurry up with slicing that mother fucker of a cake? Sure! BANKAI: TENSA ZANGETSU!"

Zangetsu's only thought is "CAKE!!"

Cake goes flying everywhere.

The owner of the bakery comes "OMIGOD MY BAKERY!!! **I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"**

Rukia screeches "Me too!"

Aizen appears from nowhere "You should be ashamed."

Ichigo walks quickly to Aizen "I told you (punches Aizen) not to piss (punch) me off (punch) fuckbag!"

Hinata screams "Aaaahhhhh!" and faints.

"EW EW EW!!! THERE'S STICKY NASTY CAKE ON ME!!!!!!!!" Ino screams.

Sakura eats some of it "Hmm. It's pretty good."

The baker gives Sakura a thumbs up.

"You guys, let's get out of here!" Tenten shrieks. They all run out, Tenten carrying Hinata over her shoulder.

* * *

That night at the hotel, Ino was taking forever in the bathroom.

"HURRY UP PIG!!!!" Sakura bangs on the door.

"WELL SO-RRY! THE CAKE WON'T GET OUT OF MY HAIR!" Ino yelled back.

Tenten is fanning Hinata "Come on, wake up dammit! You've been out for 3 fucking hours! (to Sakura) Saki, Hina's NOT waking up!"

Sakura comes over and throws water on Hinata, who gasps from the sudden coldness.

"COOOOOOLLLLDDD!" Hinata screams.

"Are you ok, Hina?" Tenten asks.

"Aside from being cold and wet, yeah." Hinata stands up.

* * *

**-OWARI-**

**This chapter was kinda OOC, but I felt like putting some Bleach people in there randomly.**

**I don't own Nintendo DS.**

**For the record, it takes 4 days to drive from Konoha to Suna. **

**I decided that so all four of them will get a day to drive.**

**That is all. **


	5. Ino

-

-

ROAD TRiP

-

-

_By: XTheCherryOnTopX_

.

.

_Pairings: Nejiten, Sasusaku, Saino, Shikatema, Naruhina_

-

-

**Ino**

.

The next morning, the girls were all packed and ready to go. It was Ino's turn to drive. Ino is in the front seat, Tenten in the passenger seat, and Sakura and Hinata in the back.

"Ok, relax Ino." Tenten said calmly. Ino takes a deep breath and nods.

"Yeah Ino! We believe in you!" Hinata crows.

"You can do this!" screams Sakura.

"Ok, turn the car on."

Ino turns the key. The car roars to life.

"Ok, Ino. Drive." Tenten instructs.

The car is moving at a snail's pace. Ino starts freaking out.

"T-This isn't right. God never meant for us to travel at such high speeds." she gulps.

Sakura says "Relax Ino. Your doing great."

The hotel owner's cat runs in front of the car. It stops and literally lies down in the center. Ino gasps.

"Oh no! A cat!" Ino starts looking around crazily. "What do I do?? Tell me what to do, Tenten."

Tenten says "Step on the brake, Ino."

Ino means to step on the brake, but her foot lands on the other pedal(watsitcalled) and the car suddenly zooms forward.

"AAH!!" Hinata screams.

"INO STOP!!" Tenten screams, as the car lurches crazily onto the road.

"INO, BRAKE!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Ino starts laughing.

"THIS IS SOO FREAKING FUN!!!!!! YEAHHH!!!!!!!!!" The car is now driving at high speeeds, about 80 MPH.

"AGHHHHHHH! WE'RE GOING TOO FAST!!!!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!" Hinata screams.

"INO THE SPEED LIMIT'S 40! SLOW DOWN!!!!"

"NO WAY GIRL! THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH FUN!!!!" Ino screamed.

That's when Ino got pulled over.

* * *

They heard the sirens, and the flashing lights behind them. Ino's happiness turned into fear.

"OMG ITS THE POLICE! OMG THEY'RE GONNA TAKE ME TO JAILLLL!!!!!!" Ino yells.

"Calm down, Ino!" Tenten yells. They all go silent as the cop approaches.

-skipping police interoggation part, 'cause it's boring-

"That's a 200 dollar fine for speeding." The police officer said.

Ino smiled weakly. "Sorry officer."

The police officer goes away. Tenten starts yelling.

"I AM SOOO NOT PAYING THAT FINE, GOT IT?!?!"

"Ok, ok!" Ino cried. "There goes my shopping trip.."

-later-

They were stuck in a traffic jam.

"This sucks." Hinata sulked.

"No kidding."

Ino cuts in front of a guy really fast. He gives her the finger.

"Oh no he DIDN'T!" Ino yells. She rolls down her window.

"FUCK YOU!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" The other driver yells back.

"FUCKFACE!" Ino screams.

"YOUR DRIVING IS WORSE THEN A MONKEY'S!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!"

"Ino, drive dammit!" Tenten yells. Ino pulls her head back in and drives.

-10 minutes later-

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHHH!" Sakura screams.

"STOP INO!!!!!!!!" Tenten yells, clutching the sides of her seat.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!!!!!!!!" Hinata screams.

The highway traffic jam has cleared up, so Ino is darting from lane to lane insanely, and laughing.

"WHAT IF ANOTHER COP COMES?!?" Tenten yells.

"POPOS AREN'T GONNA STOP ME!!!!" Ino yells, waving her hands around.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL, PIG!!!" Sakura yells.

"DON'T CALL ME A PIG, FOREHEAD!" Ino yells back.

"INO YOU CAN'T CUT THIS LANE! IT'S CARPOOL!" Tenten hollers.

Ino exclaims "Weeeeeeee!" and cuts the lane so she is out of the carpool. In the process, she nearly hits another car.

"IF YOU CRASH MY CAR, YOU ARE SO DEAD YAMANAKA!" Tenten yells.

"DON'T WORRY!!!!!!!" Ino yells back.

"Nnoooo! Were you dropped on the head as a baby?!" Sakura yells.

Ino fakes an offended look. "Stop making fun of me. That happens to be my case."

"You are never driving, ever again." Tenten decides.

"I agree. You are the worst driver out of all four of us." Sakura adds.

Ino gets a little pissy. "Why do you have to complain about everything I do? Ino, your driving sucks shoes. Ino, you re walking around the house without pants, again. Ino, why are you gluing feathers to the wall?"

"Because almost everything you do is pointless and stupid, and sometimes very dangerous." Sakura says.

"Hmph."

"Hey, its getting late. Maybe we should pull over." Sakura suggests.

They continue driving for 3 hours, straight through forest. Not one hotel is spotted.

"What are we supposed to do? There's no hotel for like, the next 20 miles!" Ino shrieks unhappily.

Tenten says "I suppose we could camp out."

-ten minutes later-

Ino is screaming at a heap of material on the ground. She is surrounded by trees, bushes, and dirt. A lake is seen behind some trees.

Ino screams "Stupid mother-fucking tent! Why do you hate me?! Aahhh! (starts jumping up and down on it while screaming) Everything I attempt fails!"

Tenten sighs "Still trying to put up the tent?"

"YES!"

Sakura passes by "Ino, will you stop yelling? Instead of that, you could just ask for help."

"I will not be silenced!" Ino keeps jumping. "Tenten, I want you to do it for me."

"You need poles for it."

"Are you serious? It needs poles? What kind of shit tent is this?"

" They all need poles, Ino. Where are yours?"

" I dunno, Ten. Keeping track of poles isn t my thing. Breaking them is."

" You broke them?"

" I tried."

"But they're made of metal."

" That's why I said 'I tried' and not 'I did'."

" So where are they, now?"

Ino gives a childish smile "I threw them in the trash."

-ten minutes later-

Sakura says "FOOD! We have the stuff for s'mores, hot dogs, and the fish Tenten was punching out because she thought it bit her. She says it's edible."

Hinata wonders "She kept it? Where is she, by the way?"

Ino informs "She's making a fire."

Sakura looks around "I don't see her."

Ino says casually "In her tent."

As if on cue, Tenten screams "LET'S DO THIS!! PAPER TAGS, CHECK!" from inside her tent.

Sakura screams "OMIGOD!!!"

Sakura goes into her tent and grabs the paper tags from Tenten.

She screams "Are you insane?! Your tent could've caught fire and then where would you sleep?"

"In your tent."

"I don't think so. I wouldn't share my tent with someone who is in need of a asylum as much as you do."

"Who said anything about sharing? I'd kick you out. Like a lady."

-later-

"See? I told you this was a nice place to camp." Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura were sitting around the fire make smores.

Sakura says "This is the crappiest place ever. What if we get attacked by a bear?"

"I'll scare it off!" Ino smiled.

Hinata sighed. "So how far are we now? Did you get in touch with Temari at all?"

"I don't have signal out here, at the next gas station I'll call her."

"Yeah yeah....." Sakura rolled her eyes then froze, her eyes widening as a shaking finger pointed to behind her friend. "OMGOD A BEAR!!!!!"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed.

"AGGHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hinata screamed, and fainted.

Ino spun around and frowned, spreading her arms out suddenly and jumped up and down. "I AM BIG! I AM BIG! I AM BIG!"

Tenten looks at Ino "What the fuck?"

The bear goes away.

Ino smiled. "Mission accomplished- OMIGOD IT'S A MOTH!!"

"WHERE?!?!" Sakura jumps up and runs around screaming with Ino while a moth flies around their heads.

"THERE!!!!" Ino points.

"UGH! DISGUSTING! KILL IT!" Sakura screams.

Sakura and Ino chase the moth around with their shoes in their hands while Tenten tries to revive Hinata.

* * *

**-OWARI-**


	6. Hinata

-

-

ROAD TRiP

-

-

_By: XTheCherryOnTopX_

.

.

_Pairings: Nejiten, Sasusaku, Saino, Shikatema, Naruhina_

-

-

**Hinata**

.

Hinata drove slowly on the highway.

"We need to find a gas station. Now, before I die." Ino groaned.

"You guys, look out for exits." Hinata says.

Tenten says "Thank god for you, Hinata. You're the only one out of us who can drive sanely."

Ino suddenly screams "EXIT ON YOUR RIGHT HINA!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura screams "STOP SCREAMING PIG!!!!! OF COURSE THE EXIT'S GONNA BE ON HER RIGHT! THERE ARE NO EXITS ON THE LEFT!!!!"

"I know." Hinata calmly takes the exit.

-later-

"HI!" Ino burst through the glass doors of an AM/PM, grinning. The cashier looked at the blonde, taking in the mud and twigs in her usually shiny and clean hair. "We, um, need to use the phone!"

"FINALLY!!!" Tenten bursts in through the doors, along with Sakura and Hinata. The cashier noted their appearances weren't much better than the blonde's.

"We have to call Temari!"

Tenten grabbed the phone and dialed Temari's number.

_"Hello?"_

"TEMARI!!!" Tenten yelled into the phone.

"_This is Gaara." _the voice on the phone said, in an annoyed tone.

"Oh...sorry Gaara! Is Temari there?"

_"She's not home right now."_

"Aww, man. Guess I'll call Neji instead.."

_"Wait, you don't know what happened to Neji?"_

Tenten froze. "What happened to Neji?"

_"He got into an accident."_

"WHATTT?!?! IS HE OK?!?!?!" Tenten shrieked. Hinata, Ino and Sakura stared at her.

_"Yeah. You should call him, anyways. No one told you?"_ Gaara's tone held disbelief.

"NO! BYE!" Tenten hung up and dialed Neji's number.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Neji got into an accident!"

"What?! Is he ok?" Hinata said.

_"Hello?"_

"NEJI ARE YOU OKAY?! I JUST HEARD ABOUT THE NEWS, I AM SO FREAKING SORRY I DIDN'T CALL EARLIER, I HAD NO IDEA SINCE WE WERE OUT IN THE WILDERNESS BEING SCARED BY MOTHS… ARE YOU OKAY?" Tenten wailed into the phone loudly, keeping a tight grip on it, "Do you want anything? I'll get it for you baby…you're not broken anywhere, are you?"

Tenten continues talking to Neji for a while, before hanging up with a sigh.

Sakura asks "What happened?"

Hinata asks "Is he ok?"

Tenten says "He's fine, luckily. He says some loser just smacked into him at an intersection. The car is totalled, but he's fine."

They continue on the road for a while, until Hinata takes an exit. They pass a sign that says "WELCOME TO SUNA."

"WE MADE IT!!!!!!" Ino screams. She, Tenten and Sakura applaud. Hinata doesn't, cause she's driving.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP FOR SUNA, BABY!!!!!" Tenten screams.

"I LOVE THIS CITY!!!!!!!!" Ino yells.

"WE MADE IT ALIVE!!!!!!!!!" Sakura rejoices.

Hinata says "We should celebrate!"

They pass an apple orchard.

"Let's go pick apples as a celebration!" Sakura says excitedly.

The four girls go into the orchard. Everyone is divided into 4 groups- blue, yellow, red and green. The girls are on the blue team.

Their (male) supervisor says "Everyone, I'm Jordyn. I'll be your supervisor today. Any problems you might have should be reported to me. Pick apples from the trees with the blue ribbons around the trunk, only."

Ino starts jumping up and down "Isn't Jordyn a girl's name?"

Jordyn says "It has nothing to do with apple picking. Any questions before we continue? Yes, you?" Jordyn points to Tenten, who grins.

"I'm having trouble finding the oranges. Where are they?"

"...are you kidding? Are you really this stupid? This is an apple orchard. There aren't any oranges."

"How about pears? I like pears!" says Ino.

"No. Just. Apples. Got it?"

"How about ham? Ham grows on trees, right?" wonders Tenten.

"No! Apples only! Stupid sadistic psycho-bitches! Leave this orchard and never come back!" Jordyn starts chasing them and Tenten and Ino start running away.

-5 minutes later-

Hinata says "I can't find Tenten anywhere!"

Sakura says "Ino's gone, too. I knew bringing them to a place like this was a bad idea-"

She is interupted by an apple hitting her in the back.

"OW! WHO THREW THAT?!?" Sakura yells, turning around. Just then, another apples flies past her head.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, UKITAKE!!!!!!" Ino yells, and runs past, her basket filled with apples.

Tenten is seen hanging upside down on a tree branch "I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT, YAMANAKA!!!"

They both start throwing apples at each other. Sakura and Hinata stand on the sides, so they don't get hit by the flying apples.

"You guys, stop!" Sakura cries.

"We'll get kicked out!" Hinata adds.

"DIE DIE DIE!!!!!" Tenten yells, ignoring Sakura and Hinata, and throwing apples at Ino.

An apple hits Jordyn on the head, courtesy of Ino.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?" Jordyn yells, marching over.

Tenten says "Yeah, um, we kinda got into an apple throwing fight."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Well, the first one was intentional and my friend here was like 'what did you do that for, asshole!' I was walking away and she attacked me and called me names so I retaliated. Then it was for the hell of it, for fun."

"YOU PSYCHOS!"

Ino adds "Just so you know, there wasn't a blue ribbon on it. It was green."

Jordyn starts screaming at them really loudly, waving his arms like a retard. Nothing he says can be understood, and they all just stand around staring at him.

-later-

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are all sitting in the car, in the parking lot of the apple orchard.

"That was so fun." Tenten said happily.

"You said it." Ino said.

"I can't believe we got kicked out! How embarrasing is that?" Sakura said angrily.

"Who cares? It's not like these people know who we are!" Tenten says.

"I feel bad for the supervisor." Hinata says.

"Oh, well. LET'S GO TO TEMARI'S!!!!" Tenten punches the air. "SHE CAN MAKE US APPLE PIE OUT OF ALL THESE APPLES!!!!!"

They look around themselves. The car is filled with apples.

"Mmmm...apple pie..." Tenten drools.

"Now that...is disturbing." Ino says.

* * *

**-OWARI-**

**This isn't the end. Im not done yet. I have like, one more chapter to go.**

**Hopefully, my brain will be working then. **

**Will the girls ever reach Temari's house?**

**Will Tenten ever get her apple pie?**

**Will Ino stop being hyper?**

**Find out....next chapter!**

**=)**


	7. Temari

-

-

ROAD TRiP

-

-

_By: XTheCherryOnTopX_

.

.

_Pairings: Nejiten, Sasusaku, Saino, Shikatema, Naruhina_

-

-

**Temari**

.

Hinata is driving through a random neighborhood.

"Hey, what's Temari's adress again?" Ino asks.

Sakura is talking to Sasuke on the phone "Yeah so yesterday.."

"Look for 6134, Hinata." Tenten instructs.

They continue driving through random neighborhoods.

"Dude, what is this?! It goes all the way to 6000, and then it starts decreasing! Where's 6134?!" Tenten shrieks.

"Dude, who cares." Ino turns on the radio. The song is "Love Game" by Lady Gaga.

Hinata makes a face "I hate this song."

Ino retorts "At least you can dance to this. It's way better than that elevator music you listen to!"

Hinata laughs "I dance like hell in the elevator too!"

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten's eyes were like this- O.o o.O O.o

Hinata was like this- XD

Tenten calls Temari.

"_Hello?"_

"TEMARI!!! WHERE THE HELL'S YOUR STUPID HOUSE?!?!"

_"On Earth, Tenten. Where else?"_

Hinata says "What's your house number, Temi?"

Temari says _"4316. Didn't I give it to you?"_

Tenten says "....."

Sakura says "......."

Ino says "......"

Hinata says "......"

Temari says _"Hello? Anyone there?"_

Tenten yells "WE HAD THE HOUSE NUMBER REVERSED THE WHOLE FRICKIN' TIME?!?!?"

Temari laughs "_What number have you guys been looking for?"_

Ino says "6134."

Temari bursts out laughing on the other end. _"Ohh, you guys...."_ she says between fits of laughter.

Hinata says "Ok, Temari, we'll be there, soon."

-ten minutes later-

Hinata parks on Temari's driveway. She barely stops the car when Ino jumps out- through the window- and runs to the door, banging on it.

"LET ME IN!!!!!!!!" Ino shrieks.

Temari opens the door. "Ino!"

"Temari!" Ino screams, glomping the older girl.

Tenten comes over with a basket of apples. "Pie! Pie! Pie! Pie! Pie! Pie! Pie!" she chants, holding the apples above her head.

"Hey, Tennie. I see we're still obsessing about pie." Temari grins as she gives Tenten a hug.

Sakura comes over, still on the phone with Sasuke. She whines to the group "Guuuuyyys, Saucy's being a perv."

Sasuke's spluttering is heard on the other end, because Sakura just used his pet name out loud (Saucy).

-later-

Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura are all in the living room. Temari is speaking.

"Ok, so I handed in my final essay to Kabuto-sensei, right? This one was about teenage relationships. And, like, Kabuto-sensei turns around, after reading it and goes "This is all about guy-girl relationships. What about our gay students?".....And I just looked at him. WHO THE FUCK ASKS THAT?!"

The girls burst out laughing, and Temari waves a hand in the air "So now, I completely stand by my theory that Kabuto-sensei is gay. Totally, undeniably gay."

Just then, loud screaming is heard from upstairs, along with evil laughter.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Kankuro runs(stumbles) downstairs. He is wearing Temari's dress(the one she wears in part one), and black heels. He has bright red lipstick on and his nails are done in hot pink. He doesn't have his regular facepaint on. When he sees all the girls staring at him, his face turns red. "Oh, shit."

On seeing him, all 5 girls start laughing. Temari shrieks "KANKURO! WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES?!?!"

"GAARA DID IT!!!!!" Kankuro screams, before running into the bathroom screaming like a girl. Gaara comes downstairs, laughing his ass off. He is wearing a police uniform. When he sees all the girls sitting there staring at him, he gets this face. **O.O ..... -_-**

Temari says slowly "Gaara....what did you do to Kankuro?"

Gaara exclaims "I needed someone to play cops with. I made Kankuro be the stupid slut I have to arrest."

Temari says "Did you _ask_ Kankuro, by any chance?"

Gaara shrugs "Kanky needs to be more thankful."

Ino says "Kanky...?"

Tenten recites "Saucy, Kanky, Naruters! Yay for Pet names!"

When Gaara leaves, Sakura asks "Why was Gaara wearing that police uniform?"

Temari shrugs "He's been obsessed with it lately. He loves the show "Cops" and I guess it's inspired him to become a police officer."

-later-

The girls had finished baking pie, and were now waiting for it to cool off.

Temari went upstairs to help Kankuro.

Ino went to take a shower.

Sakura went to do...something.

Hinata went to check her email.

Tenten decided to watch tv.

She went into the living room, just in time to see Gaara watching The Simpsons, still in his police uniform, by the way.

Lisa is staring at the city being left behind her, and says _"What a magical city. Can we come back next year, dad?"_

Garbage flies from the garbage truck in front and slaps Homer in the face. _"We'll see, honey. We'll see."_

Gaara bursts out laughing. "Pffttt.....BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! ZOMGLOLZHAHAHAHAHAA!!! M-MAGICAL CITY!!!!!" He continues like this.

Tenten whispers "Back away, Tenten. Just, slowly, move away..."

Tenten goes upstairs to find Hinata talking to Naruto over Skype.

Hinata is saying "Yeah, poor Kankuro-san. I feel bad for him.."

Naruto is laughing "I wish I could've seen that."

Tenten goes over "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto waves "Hey Tenten, did you see Kankuro too?" 

Tenten grins "Yeah, and I got a picture. I'll email it to you, kay?"

Naruto grins. "Sweet!"

Suddenly, loud yelling is heard from downstairs.

"KANKURO, WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING THE OUTFIT I DRESSED YOU IN!?!"

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I WANNA WEAR THAT? IT'S A GIRL'S OUTFIT, GAARA!!!"

"WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO SPEND A LITTLE QUALITY TIME WITH MY BIG BROTHER! ARE YOU INSULTING MY WORK?!?"

"QUITE FRANKLY, YES, LITTLE BRO!"

"HEY! I AM GAARA, AND YOU WILL RESPECT TO MY AUTHORITAH!!!!"

"NO WAY! SOMETIMES, YOU JUST GOTTA BE A GOOD LITTLE BOY AND LISTEN TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER!!!!!!"

"..........."

"Um......Gaara?"

"MAYBE THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO LISTEN TO AUTHORITAH!!!!!!"

"OW! OW! GAARA WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOING?!? HEY STOP IT! OW!"

"GET YOUR ASS TO JAIL!!"

"OW GAARA STOP IT!!! OW!"

A few minutes later, Gaara passes by Temari's room, dragging a fainted Kankuro(in handcuffs) behind him. He looks at the girls.

"Yeah. Sometimes apposing the law is messy...but you get by. One day at a time." He recites.

* * *

**-OWARI-**

**I don't own The Simpsons, Cops, or South Park, or "Love Game" by Lady Gaga.**


End file.
